Karena Cinta Datang Untuk Cinta
by Stellar Dragneel
Summary: Masa lalu membuatnya tak mempercayai cinta. Tapi kenyataan dihadapannya membuatnya-mau tak mau-membuka diri dan mulai mempercayai Cinta. Apalagi ada 'dia'. Sahabat musim panasnya yang mencintainya setulus hati. Menunggunya selama belasan tahun dan mencarinya. Karena Cinta./SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Karena Cinta Selalu Datang Untuk Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**SasufemNaru/OOC/g sesuai EYD/GJ_Abiez/GaNyambung/**

**Selamat Membaca :)**

* * *

.x.o.x.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dunia berjalan. Seperti misteri. Penuh kejutan. Entah menyenangkan atau malah menyakitkan. Dan begitulah akhirnya. Masa depanmu adalah cerminan dirimu. Sebanyak apa kamu berbuat, sebanyak itu pula yang kamu dapat. Entah kebaikan atau bahkan kejahatan. Kamu akan mendapatkan balasannya. Seperti yang biasa orang bilang. Karma itu ada. Dan berlaku untuk kita semua.

Diantara semua orang, kamu adalah salah satu orang yang tidak ingin menggunakan hatimu. Setidaknya untuk menjalani kehidupan tanpa keluargamu. Karena kamu mengerti, ada banyak kebohongan dalam diri setiap orang. Meski tidak menutup kemungkinan ada juga orang yang bersikap tulus, jujur dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Kadangkala, kamu terjatuh dalam perasaan itu. Namun ketika kamu tersadar, kamu pun membentengi dirimu kembali. Dan hal pertama yang masuk _list_ hitammu, adalah _Cinta. _Karena jika memang cinta itu ada, dia tidak akan seperti ini. Dan jika bukan karena cinta juga, _mereka_ tidak akan pernah berpisah hanya karena harga diri dan nama baik.

* * *

.x.o.x.

Gadis itu terdiam membaca tiap kata yang tertulis di layar notebooknya. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum melepas kacamata yang dikenakannya dan meletakkannya tepat disamping kanan sang notebook. Menyenderkan punggungnya lelah, sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Malam sudah larut, dimana sang waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.47. Irish emasnya bergerak menyisir ruangan itu, hingga pandangannya tertumbuk pada sosok mungil seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang sedang terlelap.

Memutuskan untuk beristirahat, gadis berusia 21 tahun itu mematikan notebook birunya sebelum beranjak pergi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti menghampiri gadis mungil yang sedang terlelap itu, menggendongnya dan berjalan kembali keluar dari ruangan yang merupakan ruang belajar dan kerjanya setelah mematikan lampu.

Perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang, gadis bersurai softblue itu merebahkan tubuh mungil gadis dalam dekapannya ke atas ranjang kuning dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut bergambar jeruk

"Good night, Yuri-chan...Have a nice dreams" Ujarnya sambil mengecup kening Yuri, gadis kecil berambut pirang itu sayang.

"Night, Mom ..." Gumam Yuri sambil memeluk boneka jeruk miliknya. Membuat Sang gadis yang dipanggil ibu tersenyum geli. Setelah merapatkan selimut Yuri, gadis itu pun beranjak keluar dari kamar bernuansa kuning dan orange itu setelah mematikan lampu utama dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur.

Sampai di kamarnya yang bernuansa biru, gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan tanpa mematikan lampu kamarnya, dia pun terlelap karena terlalu lelah. Kehidupan memang tidak semudah dalam cerita, namun tak ada salahnya tetap menjalaninya semampu kita. Begitulah pedomannya. Setidaknya, dia mampu berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun, bahkan keluarganya. Ah, tidak juga. Dia membutuhkan bantuan para pekerja dan pelanggan tokonya. _Blau's Jaune: Eis, Kuchen Und Obst_. Dan malam itu, gadis bersurai softblue itu melupakan sejenak apa yang tertulis dalam email yang tadi diterimanya.

**To : Senju Naru**

**Subject : Their here!**

**Naru, their here. The Namikaze and Uzumaki's Family. I see someone of them in the village. Come to your shop. I hope you'll be okay. You can say anything to me. I'll help you. Always.**

**With Love**

**Alexandra Greeny**

* * *

.x.o.x.

"Mom ..." Yuri memanggil sang ibu yang sedang duduk di beranda rumah mungil mereka. Sedang menyirami bunga lily dan tulip yang sedang mekar disana.

"Yes, Dear?" Tanya Naru sambil meletakkan gembornya.

"Benarkah kau akan pergi?" Yuri terlihat berkaca-kaca. Gadis kecil itu memang terbiasa ditinggal pergi bekerja sendiri oleh Naru , hanya saja tidak selama itu. Naru tidak pernah meninggalkannya pergi selama sebulan, paling lama hanya seminggu. Itu pun, Naru terpaksa kembali karena sang buah hati sakit. Tak terbiasa tanpa sang bunda.

Naru menghampiri putri kecilnya. Gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun yang sudah mandiri, bukan hanya mandi sendiri yang bisa dilakukannya, tapi dia sudah bisa berangkat sekolah-TK-sendiri yang memang letaknya hanya satu blok dari komplek perumahan mereka, mengambil makanan-bahkan membuat pancake sederhana-sendiri, dan mengerjakan tugas rumah sendiri. Dan itu dilakukannya atas dasar pengertian pada keadaan Naru yang memang sibuk. Dia tentu tidak ingin sang bunda kelelahan karena harus mengurusnya dan bekerja untuk menghidupi keduanya. Yah, Yuri termasuk anak yang cerdas-cenderung jenius-diusianya yang baru 5 tahun.

"Yuri... I'm sorry ... But i have to go... For this time" Naru mengusap air mata di mata onyx sang putri.

"Can't i go with you?" Tanya Yuri lagi. Dia masih tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri, meski banyak orang di desa Bibury yang sangat menyayanginya.

"No, Yuri" Naru berujar sedikit tegas. Dia tidak ingin Yuri pergi dari tempat ini. Belum waktunya. Dia tidak ingin _mereka_ menemukan Yuri dan melukainya. Setidaknya, itu yang Naru pikirkan saat ini. Dia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dulu.

"Listen to me, Dear... For this time..." Naru berusaha membujuk lagi melihat wajah sedih putrinya.

"I have something that important... I promise to back as soon as possible... To you, my sweetheart..."Naru memeluk Yuri sayang.

"Only this time. I have to ensure something. After that, i promise to invite you. Wherever you want to go. Okay?" Mendengar janji sang bunda, Yuri langsung mengangguk antusias. Dia sangat senang bisa pergi dari desa tempatnya tumbuh besar selama ini. Bukannya dia tidak suka berada di Bibury, tapi dia ingin melihat dunia luar. Dia tidak pernah keluar dari desa ini sekalipun.

"Promise?" Yuri mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Promise..." Jawab Naru sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking mungil Yuri.

Dan hari itu, keduanya sepakat bahwa Naru bisa pergi dengan Yuri yang akan berada dalam asuhan sang sahabat, Alexandra Greeny. Serta kemungkinan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat ketika Naru kembali nanti.

* * *

.x.o.x.

Naru memasuki sebuah manshion megah di pusat Inggris, salah satu kediaman keluarga kerajaan. Kedatangannya yang memang sudah dikabarkan disambut beberapa maid dan butler yang telah mengenalnya baik.

"Nona, Senju-sama sudah menunggu Anda bersama Yang Mulia di taman belakang" Ujar salah seorang maid. Naru segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang dan menemui dua orang wanita penuh kharisma yang tampak menikmati teh bersama.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia. Selamat Pagi GrandMa" Naru memberi salam ala bangsawan barat ketika sampai dihadapan keduanya.

Wanita berambut Ungu dengan kelopak mawar di atasnya tersenyum melihat gadis yang dirindukannya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada wanita berambut pirang dengan ehmdadaehm besar itu. Keduanya masih tampak muda diusianya yang sudah kepala lima.

"Pagi, Dear... Duduklah" Konan, Sang Ratu Inggris, menepuk tempat disampingnya, sedangkan Tsunade, nenek Naru hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi sahabat dan cucunya. Naru segera duduk disamping Konan.

"Nah, karena kau sudah disini. Kami ingin membicarakan mengenai perjodohanmu dengan seorang bangsawan Jepang yang kebetulan menjadi salah satu orang yang kupercayai bisa membuatmu bahagia" Konan berkata penuh kasih sayang.

"Kami hanya ingin kau mencoba membuka diri, Dear... Kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimanya. Tenanglah... Kau bisa menolaknya setelah perkenalan kalian nanti, jika memang kau tidak menyukainya" Tsunade menambahkan melihat raut terkejut Naru .

Naru mengerjapkan matanya dan menghela nafas perlahan, menahan gejolak didadanya. Dia tahu neneknya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi _perjodohan_? Entah mengapa, dia merasa bergidik. Mengingat masa lalunya, masa lalu _mereka_.

"Nenek tidak akan memaksamu, Naru. Sungguh. Apa yang dialami kedua orang tuamu, tidak akan terjadi kepadamu. Dan lagi, ini akan memudahkanmu untuk mengetahui masa lalu Yuri. Kau masih menyelidikinya, bukan?" Naru terkejut dengan pernyataan Tsunade. Dia tidak menyangka Tsunade ikut memperhatikan Yuri, meski Yuri tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ya, Tsunade benar, Dear. Salah satu keluarga pemuda itu adalah ayah Yuri, jika apa yang kami dengar benar. Yuri adalah putrinya dengan seorang-" Konan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naru pada Tsunade. Merasa agak khawatir, karena tidak ingin menyakiti gadis yang sudah dia anggap cucu sendiri itu. Melihat Tsunade mengangguk, Konan pun melanjutkan.

"Namikaze" Dan perkataan itu membuatnya menegang. Namikaze? Bagaimana mungkin? Dia merawat seorang _Namikaze_? Bukannya ibu Shion bermarga Miko?

"Dia adalah putra angkat ayahmu, itu yang kami tahu" Lanjut Tsunade menatap khawatir sang cucu. Konan menggenggam tangan kiri Naru lembut. Memberikan kekuatan dan semangat dengan meremasnya pelan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Konan melihat Naru diam seribu bahasa.

Naru menatap keduanya sejenak, sambil menguatkan diri. Tangan kanannya memijit pangkal hidungnya yang berdenyut nyeri sambil memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa, hal ini cukup sering terjadi belakangan ini. Apa dia terlalu _stres_?

"Naru, are you okay?" Tanya Tsunade khawatir. Konan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Naru. Dingin sekali. Apa Naru sakit? Batinnya cemas melihat beberapa butir keringat dingin di kening gadis tersayangnya..

Naru menggeleng. Membuka matanya dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Tak apa. Aku akan pergi. Aku hanya punya waktu satu bulan, itu pun jika tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Yuri" Naru menatap keduanya sendu.

"Tubuh Yuri masih lemah setelah operasi jantung itu. Dan aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang lama. Aku takut dia akan sakit seperti dulu, ketika aku meninggalkannya selama seminggu untuk mengurus perusahaan." Naru menggenggam erat tangan Konan, mencari kekuatan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia tanpaku nantinya, jika akhirnya dia harus kembali pada salah satu orang tuanya" Naru begitu menyayangi Yuri, karena nasib mereka hampir sama. Sama-sama _dibuang_, tidak diinginkan.

Kedua wanita didepannya menatap sendu gadis itu. Mereka tahu betul bagaimana kehidupan gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak pernah menanyakan kedua orang tuanya, namun dia mengetahuinya sendiri. Tsunade masih ingat apa yang terjadi pada cucu paling cerianya itu, ketika usia Naru masih 10 tahun. Dengan kejeniusannya, Naru kecil mampu meretas berbagai macam informasi yang diinginkannya. Mengingat keamanan kediaman bangsawan Inggris sangat ketat, tentu tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika dia mampu menghack data-data itu. Dan sejak itu, Naru yang dulunya ceria berubah menjadi dingin. Seolah segala keceriaan dan kasih sayangnya telah lenyap setelah mengetahui kebenaran jika dia dibuang, tidak diinginkan.

"Aku ingin beristirahat dulu" Ujar Naru setelah terdiam lama. Perlahan dia beranjak berdiri dan bersiap pergi.

"Naru" Suara Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya. Dia pun berbalik, mengembalikan atensinya pada kedua wanita terkasihnya.

"Kau boleh melakukannya lagi. Tak apa, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Untuk kali ini, kau boleh melakukan apapun" Lanjut Tsunade. Ya, tak apa jika Naru ingin kembali meretas informasi mengenai Yuri. Karena sejak 11 tahun yang lalu, setelah perubahan Naru . Tsunade melarang Naru untuk mencari informasi apa pun, dan hanya perlu meminta padanya jika dia sedang membutuhkan informasi.

"Codenya masih sama dengan 11 tahun yang lalu" Ujar Tsunade lagi.

"Dan kali ini, aku sendiri memberikan ijin. Jika nantinya kau ketahuan oleh intelijen" Ujar Konan sambil terkikik. Membuat Naru tersenyum lembut, mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Terima kasih" Ujarnya seraya menghambur memeluk keduanya.

"Tentu, sayang... Kau pantas untuk bahagia" _Setelah semua yang terjadi_ _\- _lanjut Tsunade dalam hati.

_Bahagia?_ Naru tersenyum lembut. Selama ini, dia sudah merasa bahagia. Dia hanya perlu Yuri, Tsunade, Konan dan orang-orang yang selalu ada disampingnya selama ini. Dia tidak ingin terjebak oleh _cinta_ yang akan membuatnya hancur. Seperti _mereka_.

* * *

.x.o.x.

**Namikaze Minato menikah dengan Uzumaki Kushina atas dasar perjodohan. Keduanya tidak mampu menolak kehendak orang tua mereka, meski keduanya telah mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Lagi pula, orang tua mereka bilang mereka boleh berpisah jika dalam waktu satu tahun keduanya tidak menemukan kecocokan.**

**Pernikahan keduanya berlangsung megah, mengingat keduanya berasal dari keluarga ternama di Jepang. Setelah pernikahan tersebut, keduanya berjanji tidak akan saling mengusik kehidupan masing-masing dan akan berpisah baik-baik setahun kemudian. Hingga suatu ketika, terjadi sesuatu dalam rumah tangga mereka dan membuat mereka ingin pergi keluar negeri untuk berlibur selama setahun.**

**Dan saat kembali, keduanya mengungkapkan keinginan untuk berpisah pada kedua keluarganya. Mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka sudah mencoba untuk saling mencintai, namun tidak bisa. Dan mereka mengingatkan kedua orang tua mereka tentang perjanjian mereka dulu. Mereka pun berpisah. Melupakan apa yang terjadi selama ini di luar negeri selama setahun. Bahwa keduanya, memiliki seorang anak. Dan mereka sepakat meninggalkannya pada sebuah panti asuhan. Tanpa menyadari jika panti asuhan itu adalah milik Senju Tsunade, ibu kandung Namikaze Minato. Karena Senju Tsunade dan Namikaze Jiraiya telah berpisah sejak Minato berumur 7 tahun, dan hak asuh Minato didapatkan oleh Jiraiya. Tentu saja, sebagai putra tunggal Namikaze, Minato harus berada di dalam keluarga Namikaze. Karena Namikaze Jiraiya tidak pernah mengetahui asal-usul sang istri yang merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan Inggris. Jiraiya menikahi Tsunade atas dasar cinta, namun itu hanya sesaat sampai Jiraiya bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya dan memutuskan untuk menikahinya. Tsunade yang tak ingin dimadu pun memilih bercerai dan kembali ke negerinya. Kembali menjadi Senju Tsunade.**

Naru menopang dagu menatap informasi yang dulu didapatkannya. Informasi yang membuatnya tidak mempercayai cinta. Seperti yang tertulis, _**Jiraiya menikahi Tsunade atas dasar cinta, namun itu hanya sesaat sampai Jiraiya bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya dan memutuskan untuk menikahinya**._

_Bukan cinta jika kamu menyakiti cinta._

_Bukan cinta jika kamu mengkhianati cinta._

_Dan bukan cinta jika hatimu tergoyahkan oleh cinta yang lain_.

Naru mulai memainkan jemari lentiknya pada keyboard komputer ruang kerja Tsunade yang sudah tak pernah dimasukinya sejak 11 tahun yang lalu. Mengeklik beberapa kali, mengetik lagi dan berulang seperti itu, hingga dia terdiam sesaat. Menghela nafas panjang menguatkan diri. _Ini demi Yuri_. Batinnya sebelum mengklik sekali dan tampak layar itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam informasi.

"Astaga..." Ujarnya menutup mulutnya. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata membaca tiap kata didalamnya.

_Dan meski kau tak percaya cinta, kau tidak akan bisa memungkiri adanya cinta dalam hidupmu_

_Kau tidak akan bisa memungkiri adanya cinta yang tak kau percayai itu, hadir di dalam hidupmu_

_Dengan cara yang tidak terduga_

_Dengan cara yang tidak kau sangka-sangka_

_Dengan dalih dan berbagai cara_

_Bahwa cinta... Akan selalu ada untuk cinta_

_Dan jika cinta menghilang sebelum kau meraihnya, maka itu bukanlah cintamu_

_Seperti ketika cinta itu menyakitimu..._

_Atau ketika cinta itu mengkhianatimu..._

_Dan bahkan goyah oleh cinta yang lain..._

_Itu hanyalah karena cinta itu bukanlah cinta sejatimu..._

_Karena cinta akan selalu hadir dalam cinta..._

_Menemani cinta dengan cintanya..._

_Dan berbagi cinta dengan cintanya..._

_Menjaga cinta dengan cintanya..._

_Dan memberikan seluruh cinta dan hidupnya pada cintanya..._

* * *

.x.o.x.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana Naru menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Tempat _mereka_ berada. Naru tidak akan ambil pusing jika bertemu mereka, karena baginya mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka tidak mencintainya, dan dia pun tidak mencintai mereka. Bukan karena benci atau dendam. Tapi baginya, tak ada artinya mencintai mereka yang tidak mencintainya.

Namun mungkin, untuk Yuri... Dia harus bisa belajar menerima kenyataan. Bahwa mungkin saja, dia diinginkan. Bahwa mungkin saja, segalanya terjadi karena keadaan. Karena memang begini takdirnya. Dan Naru hanya bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan itu, bahkan yang terburuk. Bahwa dia akan belajar merelakan cinta, hingga _cintanya_ menghampirinya.

"Senju-sama..." Seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan memakai masker menyapa hormat. Disebelahnya tampak seorang pemuda berambut dark blue yang menatapnya diam, onyxnya tampak menilai.

"Ha'i"

"Saya Hatake Kakashi, utusan Uchiha-sama untuk menjemput Anda. Uchiha-sama telah menanti kedatangan Anda, Mari" Kakashi membawakan koper kecil milik Naru dan memintanya mengikutinya. Naru berjalan bersama Kakashi, sedangkan pemuda tadi berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hatake-san... Apakah kita akan menghadiri suatu acara?" Tanya Naru fasih berbahasa Jepang.

"Ha'i, Senju-sama... Nanti malam merupakan pesta ulang tahun pernikahan Uchiha-sama" Jawab Kakashi sopan, dan cukup kagum dengan kefashihan Naru dalam berbahasa Jepang.

"Aa... Dan panggil aku Naru saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil dengan margaku, seakan kau sedang memanggil nenekku" Ujarnya sambil terkikik geli mengingat Tsunade selalu marah jika menggunakannya sebagai alasan. Kakashi ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Seorang bangsawan Inggris yang bersikap begitu rendah hati. _Semoga saja bisa meluluhkan kekerashatian tuan mudanya_. Batinnya sambil melirik pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Hai' Naru -sama..." Naru mengangguk senang. Entah kenapa, sejak melihat sejarah hidup Yuri, Naru mulai kembali membuka diri dan tersenyum. Membuat Tsunade dan Konan ikut bahagia.

"Tak kusangka putri Senju yang terkenal dingin bisa bersikap seperti ini" Suara pemuda di belakangnya membuat langkah Naru berhenti, begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin.

"Maaf saja jika mengecewakanmu, Uchiha Sasuke-sama... Tapi-" Naru menatap tepat pada onyx pemuda itu.

"Bukankah tidak baik bersikap begini pada seorang tamu, ne?" Tanyanya tenang. Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan sikap putri Senju itu.

"Hn, dan aku tidak akan berpura-pura pada calon tunanganku" Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naru mengernyit heran, sebelum pemahaman itu datang.

"Aa... Jadi kau yang akan ditunangkan denganku?" Naru menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran dan tak suka. Heran karena gadis dihadapannya tampak baru tahu jika dia merupakan calon tunangannya, dan tak suka karena diperhatikan seperti itu. Hei, Sasuke tahu dia tampan tapi dia tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke jengah. Naru menatap onyx itu polos.

"Hanya mengamati apa yang tertulis di berita" Naru mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Ternyata biasa saja" Naru kembali melangkah menuju pintu keluar bersama Kakashi. Sementara Sasuke merasa dipermainkan. Tidak ada yang mengacuhkan seorang Uchiha. Dan dia, Uchiha Sasuke, lajang paling dicari baru saja diabaikan? Dianggap biasa saja? Cih, lihat saja. Gadis itu akan dia buat terpesona dan jatuh hati, sebelum dia jatuhkan sedalam-dalamnya karena telah melukai harga dirinya. Ingat, harga diri seorang Uchiha yang begitu tinggi.

**Uchiha Obito berusaha mencari puterinya yang dia ketahui dibuang oleh Shion, karena dia tidak menginginkan anak itu. Bagi Shion, anak itu hanya membuatnya mengenang rasa sakitnya karena ditinggalkan sang kekasih dan keharusannya menikah dengan Uchiha Obito.**

**Obito terus mencari hingga putus asa. Dia pun dirawat di rumah sakit sejak setahun yang lalu karena fisiknya yang lemah akibat pikirannya yang terus mengharapkan putrinya. Dan dia tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada keluarganya. Karena yang tahu mengenai kehadiran sang putri hanya dia dan Shion. Karena Shion mengatakan pada keluarga mereka bahwa putri mereka telah meninggal.**

_Obito mungkin tidak mencintai Shion, namun baginya... Putrinya adalah darah permata hatinya. Meski dia tidak menginginkannya, dia tetap mencintai anak itu. Anak yang Tuhan percayakan sebagai putrinya._

Dan itu cukup membuat Naru yakin, Yuri masih dicintai oleh ayahnya. Masih diinginkan. Dan Naru ingin mempertemukan keduanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naru tampak tersenyum, membuat Sasuke yang tidak sengaja memperhatikannya entah mengapa begitu menyukai senyum itu. Senyum itu begitu tulus dan cantik diwajah rupawan Naru .

_Mungkin, gadis ini cukup menarik._ Batinnya ikut tersenyum. Ingat, hanya batinnya. Kalo wajahnya mah, sedatar tempok dan papan penggilas. :D #diChidori

* * *

.x.o.x.

Keluarga Uchiha menyambut hangat Naru . Bukan hanya karena Naru adalah putri bangsawan Inggris, namun juga karena pembawaan Naru yang sopan dan apa adanya, bukan dibuat-buat. Dan Uchiha Mikoto langsung jatuh hati pada gadis bersurai _soft blue_ itu. Bahkan Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal dingin tampak berbicara hangat dengannya. Membuat beberapa orang mengernyit heran. Well, seorang Uchiha Fugaku? Bersikap hangat pada orang lain? Entah apa yang dimiliki Naru hingga membuatnya begitu.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasu-chan, Naru-chan?" Tanya Mikoto ketika mereka sedang menikmati teh sambil menunggu waktu makan siang.

"Sasu-chan?" Beo Naru heran. Siapa Sasu-chan yang dimaksud oleh Sang nyonya Uchiha?

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu, Kaa-san" Suara bariton dari arah tangga itu terlihat kesal. Semua mata menatapnya. Naru terkikik geli. Uchiha Sasuke yang itu, dipanggil Sasu-chan? Batinnya tidak percaya.

"Dan berhenti menertawakanku, Dobe" Desis Sasuke tak suka.

"Well, don't blaming me. Cause you're so cute with that name, _Teme_" Balas Naru santai. Tak terusik dengan kehadiran para Uchiha yang mungkin saja menganggapnya tidak sopan. Namun, bukan hal itu yang terjadi.

"Wah... Kalian tampak sudah akrab, ne? Bukan begitu, Anata?" Mikoto tersenyum bahagia menatap sang suami.

"Hn" Fugaku tampak tersenyum tipis-hanya bagi orang yang bisa melihatnya-karena saking tipisnya.

"Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Mikoto penuh harap menatap keduanya. Sementara yang dipandang hanya saling tatap, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Panggilan Teme-Dobe itu, entah kenapa terasa familiar di telinga keduanya.

"Kau-"

"Kau-"

Keduanya saling tunjuk tak percaya. Benarkah?

"Are... Jadi kalian pernah saling bertemu?" Mikoto menatap keduanya dengan berbinar-binar. Akhirnya... Setelah sekian lama. Sasukenya menemukan orang yang selama ini dicarinya. Mungkinkah Naru sahabat musim panasnya di Perancis dulu?

* * *

.x.o.x.

Keduanya terdiam di taman belakang manshion Uchiha yang besar itu. Duduk berdua ditemani secangkir teh yang terbengkalai di meja sambil menatap lembayung senja. Mengenang masa lalu yang hampir terlupakan.

"Aku tak menyangka ini kau" Ujar Sasuke mengawali keheningan diantara mereka. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya.

"Aku juga tidak begitu yakin jika ini adalah Kau" Jawab Naru dengan senyum mentarinya, mengalahkan kilau lembayung senja.

"Hn. Dulu kita tidak sampai berkenalan. Hanya saling mengejek" Sasuke meringis mengingat kebodohannya dimasa lalu.

"Yeah, itu karena kau menyebalkan, Teme" Ujar Naru menatap onyx Sasuke dengan senyum sabitnya. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak pernah dilakukannya di depan orang lain kecuali sahabat musim panasnya ketika liburan di Perancis.

"Dan kau terlalu bodoh hingga mudah dibohongi, dasar Dobe" Ejek Sasuke tak mau kalah. Mereka tak sengaja berkenalan setelah mereka bertabrakan dan salah paham karena Naru yang terlalu mudah percaya dengan ucapan teman laki-lakinya, bahwa Sasuke-pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya itu-telah mengambil barang berharganya.

"Yeah... " Naru menghela nafas menatap senja di atasnya. Mengingat masa lalunya. Dulu, dia adalah seorang gadis kecil yang polos dan mungkin-terlalu naif. Bahwa semua yang orang terdekatnya katakan adalah kebenaran, hingga dia selalu percaya. Hingga suatu ketika dia tahu temannya membohonginya dan membuatnya tidak percaya lagi pada mereka.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku terlalu bodoh" Lanjut Naru lirih. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Kenapa Naru seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi pada gadis kecil polos dan penuh enerjik yang dikenalnya dulu?

"Hei, Dobe. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke-cemas-meski wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Tidak apa" Naru menatap onyx Sasuke sejenak, dan dia menemukan kekhawatiran didalamnya.

"Hahaha... Aku tak apa, Teme" Ujar Naru sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas.

"Hentikan" Sasuke menepis tangan Naru kesal-namun lembut-karena dia _cukup_ malu diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hei, Sasuke" Sasuke menatap irish emas itu tanya.

"Apa kau bisa ku percaya?" Sasuke, entah bagaimana tahu jika ini bukanlah pembicaraan ringan. Dia melihat keseriusan di dalam mata gadis yang _sebenarnya_ telah lama dia cintai dan cari.

"Aku ingin berbagi sesuatu padamu. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang tahu selain keluargaku" Naru meraih cangkir tehnya tenang, meski hatinya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mencoba mempercayai orang lain.

"Hn"Gumam Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" Naru tersenyum lega. Entah bagaimana, dia tahu jika arti gumaman itu adalah 'Ya'.

"Tapi sebelum itu, ceritakan padaku kenapa warna rambut dan matamu berubah" Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap tajam Naru .

"Apa kau mewarnainya? Kau memakai lensa kontak?" Tanya Sasuke tampak tidak suka. Yah, Sasuke memang menyadari Naru tampak lebih cantik dengan rambut softblue dan irish emasnya, tapi dia lebih suka dengan penampilan Naru yang dulu.

"Enak saja. Ini asli tahu. Dasar Teme! Sembarangan bicara" Ujar Naru menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan ikut menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Mereka tidak tahu, interaksi keduanya yang terlihat akrab diperhatikan oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku. Keduanya saling pandang dan mengangguk bersama, sepakat akan sesuatu.

Dan sore itu, Naru menceritakan kecelakaan yang dialaminya ketika berkunjung ke rumah Orochimaru, sahabat neneknya yang seorang ilmuan ternama dan agak sedikit _gila_. Kecelakaan itu terjadi di dalam Laboratorium ketika Naru akan mengambil sebuah tabung reaksi berisi cairan berwarna biru berkilauan yang entah apa-permintaan Orochimaru-hingga tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan yang menyebabkan cairan dalam tabung itu mengenainya. Cairan itu membuat gennya sedikit berubah, hingga rambutnya berwarna biru. Sedangkan matanya buta karena terkena pecahan tabung sehingga harus mendapatkan donor untuk dapat melihat kembali. Dan beginilah dia sekarang.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dia ingat berita ledakan di Laboratorium Jerman milik seorang ilmuan 9 tahun yang lalu, kalo tidak salah. Dan dia tidak menyangka jika itu yang membuat Naru jadi seperti ini. Yah, sedikit banyak dia berterima kasih pada insiden itu, karena membuat Naru tampak lebih cantik. Hei, dia bukan mensyukuri musibah yang menimpa orang lain. Dia hanya mensyukuri nikmat yang ada dibaliknya.

"Nah, Teme... Sekarang aku akan minta bantuanmu. Ini sangat penting bagiku dan bagi Yuri" Ujar Naru penuh harap.

"Siapa Yuri?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Anakku" Dan kata-kata Naru membuat Sasuke mematung. Dunianya seakan runtuh seketika. Penantiannya selama ini ternyata sia-sia. Naru telah memiliki seorang anak. Lalu, kenapa pula mereka dijodohkan? Apa ayah Yuri kabur dan meninggalkan Naru menjadi single parent? Apa kedua orang tuanya tahu tentang ini? Dan pertanyaan lain yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

"Meski dia bukanlah darah dagingku" Dan ucapan Naru selanjutnya membuat Sasuke mengerjap bingung. Oke, mungkin dia punya sedikit harapan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, I mean. She isn't mine. But i love her like myself" Naru menatap senja yang kian meredup.

"Kami itu sama. Kami sama-sama dibuang oleh orang tua kami, meski untuk Yuri... Ayahnya masih mengharapkannya, mencintainya. Karena itu... Aku butuh bantuanmu disini" Dan Naru pun menceritakan kebenaran itu. Kebenaran mengenai dirinya dan Yuri. Mengenai masa lalu keluarga Namikaze, Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tentu terkejut. Bukan hanya karena akhirnya dia tahu siapa Naru sebenarnya, tapi juga kebenaran tentang Uchiha Obito, sepupu yang disayanginya seperti saudaranya sendiri. Seperti dia menyayangi Itachi, kakaknya.

"Jadi, kau mau kesini karena ingin bertemu Obito-nii?" Tanya Sasuke tak suka. Entah kenapa dia bisa menerka kenapa Naru mau datang ke Jepang setelah apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu. Naru yang tidak mengerti keadaan mengangguk-angguk setuju. Pikirannya masih tentang Yuki dan Obito.

"Ck, lalu kenapa kau mau ditunangkan denganku?" Tanya Sasuke cem-eh kesal-dia menolak kata _cemburu_. Naru mengerjap bingung menatapnya.

"GrandMa tidak bilang siapa yang akan ditunangkan denganku-" Naru berdehem sejenak untuk meralat.

"Dikenalkan padaku maksudku" Lanjutnya mengalihkan pandangan. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang sekarang agak bersemu merah.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku ketika di bandara" Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap tajam Naru, minta kejelasan. Dia ingin salah satu alasan Naru disini adalah karenanya.

"Teme. Kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba marah-marah gini?" Naru menatap Sasuke bingung, sementara yang ditatap masih memberikan _deathglare_nya, alih-alih merajuk.

"Ck, siapa yang tidak tahu Uchiha Sasuke? Dasar Teme sombong sok narsis. Aku bukan orang kudet yang tidak tahu berita bisnis, dimana namamu sering disebut-sebut didalamnya" Naru menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau harus tahu juga Teme, aku ini salah satu pewaris bangsawan Senju. Dan bisnis sudah menjadi makananku sejak usia belasan" Naru mengingat masa kecilnya yang sudah berisi kegiatan bisnis mengingat otaknya yang jenius. Bukan karena paksaan, namun pengalihannya akan rasa kecewa dan benci pada kedua orang tuanya. Dia ingin membuktikan jika tanpa mereka dia bisa sukses. Bisa membuat Tsunade, satu-satunya keluarga terdekatnya bangga.

Sasuke melunak-sambil mendengus-mengingat kepolosan otak Naru yang tidak akan menyadari kecem-ralat-kekesalannya.

"Ha'i ha'i..." Sasuke membelai pipi Naru lembut, membuat wajah Naru memanas mengingat dia tidak pernah berinteraksi sedekat ini dengan seorang pemuda kecuali keluarganya-abaikan para pangeran dan bangsawan Inggris yang jadi sahabat kecilnya.

"Aku hanya agak kecewa karena kau tidak menjadikanku alasan kau kemari" Sasuke menatap Naru intens, hingga dia menyadari rona merah di pipi Naru-hal yang sangat ingin dia lihat selama ini-dan membuatnya menyeringai senang.

"Well, sebenarnya..." Sasuke memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

"Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dulu..." Hingga jarak mereka menipis dan hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"Daisuki" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya hingga dapat menyatukan bibir mereka. Hanya menyentuh, dan itu mampu membuat Naru terpana. Apalagi kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Aishiteru, Naru" Sasuke mengucapkannya setelah melepas ciumannya, dan sedetik kemudian melumat bibir Naru penuh kerinduan. Dia menumpahkan kerinduannya selama ini pada Naru dan Naru yang tidak pernah berciuman-yang artinya Sasuke mencuri ciuman pertamanya-hanya bisa pasrah. Bahkan ketika Sasuke memegang tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya, Naru hanya bisa mencengkeram bagian depan kaos Sasuke karena bingung harus berbuat apa. Meski tak lama kemudian Naru memukul dada itu-tanda kehabisan napas.

Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat Naru yang lemas dalam pelukannya. Dia tentu tahu jika Naru belum pernah berciuman melihat gelagatnya tadi. Dan itu merupakan hal yang sangat disyukurinya. Dia adalah pemilik _First Kiss_ Naru .

"Itu tadi ciuman pertamamu, eh?" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, sedangkan Naru yang tahu sedang diejek hanya bisa memukul pelan punggung Sasuke-efek lemas ciuman tadi.

"Hahaha..." Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tertawa lepas.

"Ck, Teme. Apa yang kau-"

"Husst..." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya ketika Naru berusaha lepas untuk protes-marah karena diejek.

"Aku hanya senang" Sasuke menumpukan dagunya pada bahu kanan Naru, menghirup aroma citrus yang menyegarkan dari ceruk leher Naru .

"Aku senang karena akulah yang mendapatkan _First kiss_mu" Naru bersemu mendengarnya. Dia bersyukur Sasuke tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Sasuke merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap Naru yang tertunduk dalam pelukannya.

"Disini" Sasuke membimbing tangan Naru pada jantungnya.

"Berdetak karenamu" Naru tercengang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Dia bisa mendengar dan merasakan detakan jantung Sasuke yang menggila-sama sepertinya.

"Jadilah kekasihku" Sasuke mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

"Tunanganku" Mencium puncuk kepala Naru sayang.

"Dan menikahlah denganku" Mendengar ajakan menikah itu, tubuh Naru menegang seketika, dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Dobe... Kau kena-" Sasuke akan protes melihat Naru yang langsung menjauh dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikannya

"Sasuke..." Suara Naru tampak berbeda, dan entah kenapa Sasuke khawatir mendengar kelanjutannya.

**TBC**

* * *

Well, tadinya pengen bikin cerita oneshoot, biar g kebanyakan ngutan fic. Mumpung lagi fresh dan _nganggur_. Tapi nyatanyaaaaaaaa? Saya stop disini dulu, hehehe...  
Selamat membaca :) dan semoga kalian suka :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Karena Cinta Selalu Datang Untuk Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**SasufemNaru/OOC/g sesuai EYD/GJ_Abiez/GaNyambung/**

**Selamat Membaca :)**

* * *

"Disini" Sasuke membimbing tangan Naru pada jantungnya.

"Berdetak karenamu" Naru tercengang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Dia bisa mendengar dan merasakan detakan jantung Sasuke yang menggila-sama sepertinya.

"Jadilah kekasihku" Sasuke mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

"Tunanganku" Mencium puncuk kepala Naru sayang.

"Dan menikahlah denganku" Mendengar ajakan menikah itu, tubuh Naru menegang seketika, dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Dobe... Kau kena-" Sasuke akan protes melihat Naru yang langsung menjauh dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikannya

"Sasuke..." Suara Naru tampak berbeda, dan entah kenapa Sasuke khawatir mendengar kelanjutannya.

.x.o.x.

* * *

"Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan" Deg. Dada Sasuke bergemuruh. Dia memang suka mempermainkan perempuan, suka PHP lebih tepatnya, tapi hatinya hanya milik Naru. Sejak dulu, sekarang dan selamanya akan begitu. Rasanya sakit mendengar Naru meragukannya. Meski dia juga paham jika Naru masih memiliki rasa takut pada masa lalunya.

"Naru-"

"Tidak, Suke… Aku tidak bisa" Naru menaikkan kedua tangannya menahan Sasuke yang setengan berdiri ingin menghampirinya.

"Naru, kita bisa mencobanya pelan-pelan. Aku akan sabar menunggumu. Seperti selama ini" Sasuke menatap irish emas itu penuh keyakinan.

"Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Suke" Naru berujar lemah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak ada yang bisa menjamin kau tak akan meninggalkanku, Suke. Seperti Jiji yang meninggalkan GrandMa untuk wanita lain" Naru menutup wajahnya terisak. Sasuke beranjak mendekati Naru.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, karena hanya kau yang aku cintai. Sejak dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya " Sasuke menurunkan tangan Naru dan mengusap air matanya lembut.

"Aku memang tak bisa menjamin apa yang ada di masa depan. Tapi bagiku, selama ada kau di dalamnya. Aku akan melakukan segalanya agar itu bisa terjadi. Aku sudah menunggu selama 9 tahun, Naru. Dan selama itu, tak pernah ada yang lain di hatiku. Hanya kau" Sasuke menarik Naru dalam dekapannya, mengecup ubun-ubunya sayang.

"Bahkan jika kau ingin aku menunggu 10 tahun lagi, aku akan menunggu. Tapi-" Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan membingkai wajah Naru dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku. Jangan pernah berpaling dariku. Dan jangan pernah, meminta ku untuk pergi darimu" Sasuke mencium kening Naru sayang. Sementara Naru hanya bisa menangis sambil mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang masih membingkai wajahnya.

_Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa nyaman berada disisinya. Aku merasa bahagia bisa melihatnya kembali, namun aku belum siap untuk semua ini_

"Kau janji tak akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Naru menatap onyx itu serius, membalik kata-kata Sasuke.

"Aku janji" Jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Kau janji tak akan berpaling dariku?"

"Aku berjanji"

"Kau-hiks… Janji akan menerimaku apa adanya dan tak meminta ku untuk meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi?" Tanya Naru lagi.

"Aku berjanji. Selamanya, hanya ada kau di hidupku. Bagaimana pun keadaanmu, kau tetap kau. _Dobe_ yang sangat aku cintai" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, bahkan dalam hatinya ikrar itu bagai sumpah yang akan dia bawa hingga ajalnya nanti.

"Dasar _Teme_-"Naruto mundur selangkah, membuat Sasuke bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Kau merusak suasana romantis yang ada. Nyebelin" Ujar Naru pura-pura kesal sambil mengusap air matanya yang tersisa, sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Hn, kau kan memang _Dobe_" Sasuke melangkah, menjangkau tubuh gadis yang dicintainya dalam pelukan panjang.

"Satu-satunya orang yang kucintai. Satu-satunya teman yang membuatku kesal, tersenyum dan merindu saat tidak melihatnya. Satu-satunya gadis… Yang membawa hatiku pergi selama ini" Lanjut Sasuke, membuat Naru mengikik geli.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Naru tiba-tiba terkikik seperti itu.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka" Naru membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Hn?"

"Tuan muda Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan irit bicara bisa menggombal seperti ini" Jawaban Naru membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Dan kau harus bertanggungjawab karena sudah membuatku OOC" Balas Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma citrus dari rambut Naru.

"Kau harus selalu ada disampingku. Dalam jarak pandangku"

"Hmm… Aku tak bisa berjanji, Suke" Naru menahan tubuh Sasuke yang akan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba hatinya bergemuruh, merasa takut juga kesal seakan dipermainkan.

"Karena aku masih punya Yuki. Dan Yuki sangat membutuhkanku"

.x.o.x.

* * *

Malam harinya, kediaman Uchiha mulai ramai. Bukan karena pestanya perayaan Unniversary Uchiha Senior di Manshion itu, namun karena Mikoto sedang menyuruh suami dan anak-anaknya untuk bersiap berangkat. Ah, dan jangan lupakan kehebohannya sore tadi yang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berpelukan mesra, melupakan waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Kini Wanita lemah lembut nan anggun itu tengah berada di depan kamar Naru. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu.

"Ah, Ba-san?" Naru terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Panggil aku Ka-san, Sayang" Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, Ha'i… Ka-san" Hati Naru menghangat, membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Boleh Ka-san masuk?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ha'i…" Naru mempersilahkan Mikoto masuk. Mikoto berjalan masuk hingga kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"Naru, kemarilah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Ka-san katakan" Mikoto menepuk tempat disebelahnya. Naru pun berjalan menghampiri Mikoto dengan bertanya-tanya. Ada apa ibunda Sasuke itu mengajaknya berbicara?

Naru duduk tepat di samping Mikoto, yang kini menghadapnya dengan menyamping. Tangan Mikoto membelai lembut kepala Naru. Ah, sudah lama ia menginginkan seorang anak perempuan. Namun keluarga Uchiha hampir semuanya laki-laki, dan lebih parahnya mereka semua berwajah tembok-meski ada juga beberapa yang tidak, namun tetap saja. Mikoto merasa kesepian.

"Naru, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sasu-chan?" Jantung Naru berdetak lebih cepat mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tidak yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Naru… Tidak tahu" Lirih Naru sambil menunduk. Mikoto menggenggam gemari Naru sambil mengusapnya sayang.

"Sayang… Ka-san tidak tahu bagaimana kalian berdua bisa kenal sebelumnya. Tapi, baru kali ini Ka-san melihat Sasu-chan seperti itu. Dia begitu… Berbeda." Naru mengangkat kepalanya menatap Mikoto yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke… Sejak dulu selalu dingin, sebagaimana Uchiha lainnya. Namun…" Tangan kanan Mikoto membelai pipi Naru sayang.

"Baru kali ini Ka-san melihat Sasuke menatap lembut seorang gadis. Bahkan, Ka-san bisa merasakan kerinduan Sasuke pada Naru. Apa Naru… Teman musim panas Sasuke di Perancis dulu?" Pertanyaan Mikoto membuat Naru terkejut.

"Dari mana Ka-san tahu?" Tanyanya yang membuat Mikoto lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Karena sejak saat itu, setelah pulang dari liburannya. Sikapnya berubah. Dan dia pernah sedikit bercerita mengenai sahabat musim panasnya yang dia panggil _Dobe_" Mikoto terkikik geli menatap wajah masam Naru.

"Dia bilang, sahabatnya itu benar-benar bodoh karena bisa tertipu oleh teman-temannya." Naru tersenyum miris mengingat masa lalunya, betapa naifnya dia dulu.

"Tapi, Ka-san bisa lihat bagaimana Sasuke tidak menganggap kamu begitu. Dia hanya kesal karena kamu telah dipermainkan. Dan Ka-san juga, bisa melihat kerinduan dari matanya ketika bercerita tentangmu" Mikoto mengenggam kedua tangan Naru dipangkuannya.

"Jadi, bolehkan Ka-san berharap jika Naru mau menjadi pendamping Sasuke? Ka-san ingin putra Ka-san bahagia. Tapi, Ka-san juga ingin Naru sendiri bahagia" Mikoto menatap lembut wajah ayu Naru.

Hening. Hanya suara jarum jam yang mengisi kekosongan di kamar itu.

"Apa Naru pantas untuk Sasuke, Ka-san?" Tanya Naru dalam keheningan. Membuat Mikoto menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Naru bukanlah seorang anak yang diinginkan. Naru, bahkan tidak tahu apakah Naru dicintai oleh kedua orang tua Naru atau tidak" Mikoto terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naru. Apa maksudnya?

"Masa lalu Naru, membuat Naru takut untuk berkomitmen" Naru meremas genggaman Mikoto mencari kekuatan.

"Naru takut dikhianati. Sebagaimana apa yang terjadi pada GrandMa." Naru terisak pelan.

"Naru-"

"Husst… Tenanglah, Ka-san tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin Tou-san memilih Naru, jika Naru tidak pantas untuk Sasuke" Mikoto memotong ucapan Naru dan memeluknya.

"Bagi Ka-san, yang terpenting anak-anak Ka-san berbahagia." Mikoto mengucapkannya dengan tegas.

.x.o.x.

* * *

Pesta ulang tahun pernikahan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu di gelar dengan mewah, apalagi hari itu juga merupakan ulang tahun cucu pertama mereka dari putra mereka Itachi dan istrinya Konan, Uchiha Rei, yang saat ini berusia 5 tahun. Pesta itu diikuti oleh para kolega, keluarga bangsawan dan pejabat negara yang menjadi rekan Uchiha. Bahkan, pesta itu juga di hadiri oleh Uchiha Madara, ayah dari Uchiha Fugaku yang jarang sekali berada di Jepang karena menikmati masa senjanya dengan melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan gedung hotel Uchiha, tempat pesta itu diadakan. Sasuke dan Naru pun juga baru sampai, karena mereka berangkat bersama dengan Uchiha lainnya.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Sasuke melihat kediaman Naru.

"Hmm" Naru mengangguk. Sasuke pun keluar dari mobil dengan setelan Tuxedo dark blue yang membuat penampilannya begitu menawan malam ini. Dengan bergegas dia berjalan memutari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Naru. Semua mata menatap penasaran siapa yang akan keluar dari mobil itu, karena selama ini sang Uchiha tak pernah bersikap begitu lembut pada seorang gadis pun.

Tak lama kemudian, pertanyaan mereka terjawab dengan keluarnya Naru dari mobil sambil menerima uluran tangan kanan Sasuke. Malam itu Naru tampak menawan dengan gaun berwarna peach yang tampak begitu indah, meski desainnya sederhana. Gaun jatuh hingga mata kakinya itu begitu indah hingga setiap gerakan Naru tampak bagai seorang putri di negeri dongeng, dengan Sasuke sebagai pangerannya.

Pintu ballroom terbuka dan semua mata menatap kagum pada kedua pasangan yang baru saja memasukinya. Uchiha Mikoto dengan balutan gaun biru muda panjang menjuntai hingga mata kakinya itu tampak menawan dengan keanggunan khas bangsawan. Wajah ayunya tak tertutup usia, bahkan tidak menampakkan jika usianya telah hampir setengah abad. Disampingnya, Uchiha Fugaku tampak gagah dengan balutan Tuxedo hitam yang menunjukkan kewibawaan dan status sosialnya. Dibelakangnya, nampak Uchiha Sasuke dan Ootsutsuki Naru berjalan bagai seorang putri dan pangeran negeri dongeng. Membuat setiap mata yang menatap keduanya iri akan kesempurnaan yang mereka tampilkan.

Disisi lain ballroom, pada sekumpulan gadis tampak membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Bu-bukankah itu, Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai indigo.

"Benar. Hei, Jidat. Siapa yang berjalan bersama Sasuke itu? Bukankah kau bilang, ayahmu berencana menjodohkan kalian berdua?" Tanya gadis pirang pony tail pada sahabat pinknya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, pig. Aku akan meminta penjelasan ayah nanti." Jawab gadis pink itu menahan geram. Tidak mungkin dia marah-marah dan menghancurkan pesta ini, tidak, itu hanya akan merusak imagenya di hadapan calon mertuanya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto berjalan menuju Madara yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa kolega mereka. Keduanya segera memberi salam, dan segera mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari mereka.

"Jadi, dimana cucuku itu?" Tanya Madara menatap keduanya penuh makna.

"Aku disini, Kakek" Suara Sasuke membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Tampak oleh mereka Sasuke berjalan bersama seorang gadis bersurai _soft blue_ yang tampak begitu menawan.

"Are, siapa dia, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Haruno Mebuki diiringi tatapan ingin tahu Kizashi, suaminya. Bagaimanapun, mereka memiliki rencana untuk menjodohkan putri mereka dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Meski belum sempat membicarakannya dengan para Uchiha Senior.

"Ah, jadi ini cucu menantuku yang baru?" Pertanyaan Madara membuat suami istri Haruno itu tercengang. Apa-apaan ini?

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya, padahal hatinya berbunga-bunga melihat respon kakeknya yang sangat _excited_ pada Naru.

"Long time no see, Ojii-sama" Ujar Naru memberi salam, membuat semua orang kecuali Madara terheran-heran.

"Yeah, and you're so beautiful as usual" Jawab Madara sambil berjalan dan memeluk Naru, yang tentu saja menuai delikan tajam dari Sasuke karena membuat tautan tangannya dengan Naru terlepas. Dan apa-apaan kakeknya itu sok akrab dengan gadisnya?

"Are, Otou-sama mengenal Naru-chan?" Tanya Mikoto heran. Madara tersenyum senang sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Naru, mengindahkan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Tentu saja" Matanya melirik Sasuke yang beraura hitam dengan senyum geli.

"Gadis ini kan teman bermain catur ku di Paris dulu. Juga gadis yang akan ku jodohkan dengan cucu kurang ajarku ini" Ucapan Madara membuat semua orang tercengang, kecuali Naru yang terdiam bingung mau bagaimana.

"Nah, _Dear_. Bagaimana cucu kurang ajarku ini?" Tanya Madara pada Naru yang hanya terdiam.

"Ck, menyingkirlah, Kek. Gadis yang akan kau jodohkan denganku ini adalah kekasihku. Tentu saja dia tak akan menolak" Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Naru dalam pelukannya. Membuat Madara tersenyum geli, dan semua orang kecuali pasangan Haruno yang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sedang cemburu.

"Lihat betapa kurang ajarnya dia pada Kakeknya. Oh, _Dear_… kau boleh menolak jika tidak menyukainya" Gurau Madara yang membuat semua orang tertawa, lagi-lagi kecuali pasangan Haruno yang tersenyum paksa. Sedang Sasuke mendelik kesal.

"Kakek tidak berubah, masih jahil seperti biasa" Ujar Naru dengan senyum menawannya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu saja betapa aku merindukan kalian berdua. Dan melihat anak ini denganmu, membuatku ingin menjahilinya" Madara tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana kabar Yuki?" Tanya Madara membuat Sasuke terkejut, sementara yang lain menatap tanya.

"Yuki baik-baik saja. Aku harap. Mengingat kami tak pernah berpisah lama" Jawab Naru tidak yakin.

"Kakek tahu tentang Yuki?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Kakeknya tahu masalah Yuki?

"Tentu saja. Kami pernah bertemu di Bilbury, dan dia gadis kecil yang sangat menawan. Kenapa kau tak membawanya kemari?" Tanya Madara. Belum sempat Naru menjawab, Mikoto bertanya.

"Siapa Yuki, Naru-chan?" Jantung Naru berdetak kencang. Mengingat ada siapa saja disana.

"Ah, dia…"

**TBC**

* * *

Gomeneeeeee…. Baru sempat Update minna….

Setelah sekian lamaaaa… Apalagi Si Lepy sempet eror gara-gara nekat install ulang sendiri dan taraaaaa… jadilah si Lepy baru, kaya baru beli g ada isinya… Hweeee…

Akhrinya nulis lagi deh, maaf ya kalo tambah GJ minna :D

Nah, waktunya buat balas review

**Aiko Michishige : **Hehehe, iya… Maaf ya buat typonya, udah dibenerin kok, tapi g tahu juga kalo masih ada lagi, hehehe… Shiip.. ini sudah lanjut :D

**Princess haru : **Ini sudah :D

**Hanazawa kay : **Hehehe, gomene nggak bias update kilat. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan

**Retnoelf : **Iyaaaa…. Maaf ya ngaret lama… :D Semoga suka

**Harpaairiry : **Ini sudah Update, gomene ngaret lama :D

**Hime :** ini sudah :D

**Ry : **Ini sudah lanjut… Hehehe, buat Obito, di tunggu aja ya lanjutannya :D

**Guest : **Ini sudah, maaf ya ngaret lama :D

Yosh, sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya :


End file.
